rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnetic Personality/Transcript
Ruby Rose wanders into the kitchen, a jar of pickles in hand and a grin on her face. However, as she attempts to open the jar, her smile fades as the lid refuses to budge. After two failed attempts in a normal fashion, she resorts to lunging at it in an attempt to twist it off with the momentum... Only to fly off herself. Her next attempt involves utilizing a wrench to pry the lid off, with no luck, followed up with trying to smash the jar against the benchtop. This fails, as the jar simply bounces off and back into her head, sending her flying with a yell. In the end, angry, she attacks the jar with Crescent Rose, very much pleased as it falls into various pieces. Stabbing a piece of pickle with her blade, she munches on it, before gagging in disgust Ruby: Ack! Dill! ---- Passing by a handy mirror, Yang Xiao Long looks at herself, pinching her belly, and clearly thinks she's put on weight. As a result, she begins a heavy workout, which includes rapid press-ups, tons of crunches and even lifting Blake Belladonna up as a bench press. In the end, she gleefully heads to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water, happy that she's worked herself fit. However, she then notices Nora Valkyrie sat at the dinner table, a HUGE cake in front of her. Without even chewing, she swallows it whole, inflates in size, then burps herself thin without any exercise or work, satisfied with the cake she's devoured. Yang, however, bursts into a rage, angry that Nora didn't need to work off her weight at all. ---- Pyrrha Nikos is in the kitchen washing dishes when Nora wanders in. Nora: Hey Pyrrha! This surprises Pyrrha, causing her semblance to go out of control and slam several items into Nora, pots and pans joined by the fridge and oven. Pyrrha looks guiltily at the pile of cookware. Pyrrha: I'm sorry! Next, Team JNPR are wandering about campus, Jaune following a compass, an exhausted Lie Ren following him, and a gleeful Nora happily strolling off on her own Nora: (singing) We're going on a hike! We're going on a hike! Today's the day, hip-hip hooray! We're going on a hike! Whoo! Nora speeds off, and starts having fun in the background, while Ren hunches over in exhaustion. Ren: It's been hours and we haven't made it out of Beacon. Jaune snaps at him, frustrated Jaune: Hey, don't look at me! This stupid compass must be broken! It's leading us in circles. The compass spins around, pointing behind them. Jaune shows Ren the clearly malfunctioning compass. Jaune: See!? Now it's telling me north is back that way! As Jaune points backwards, his arm slowly follows where the compass is pointing. It's made quickly apparent that Pyrrha is what the compass is following. Ren notices this. Ren: Uh, Jaune? Jaune glances up, now aware of why the compass is playing up, as Pyrrha realizes the same thing Jaune: Oh. Pyrrha: Oh. I'm sorry! Pyrrha is alone, in JNPR dorm room. She's using her abilities to hover Miló. However, Jaune then comes in... Jaune: Hey Pyrrha! She's, yet again, spooked, her spear flung into the light fixture. The entire team is there, holding stacks of VHS tapes Jaune: Ren found this old stack of VHS tapes! You wanna help sort them and see what's on them!? Pyrrha stares at them for a moment, before glancing to the floor feeling awkward. She's aware VHS tapes are ruined around magnetic forces Pyrrha: Um... ---- Team RWBY is seen in the campus elevator Ruby: Come on! Let's head down to the courtyard! As she reaches for the button, it's aware there's an oddly large amount of buttons labeled for different locations. Her attention is brought to one labeled "Super Secret Vault: STAY OUT". After looking to her team, all of them clearly agreeing to press it, she sends the elevator down to the vault. There, they see the Atlas technology used on the Fall Maiden at the end of a massive hallway... As well as the Shopkeep, who's the janitor sweeping up the floor of the vault. He notices the girls, angrily grumbling and scowling at them. Ruby simply reaches for the elevator buttons again, closing the doors. Category:Transcripts